


For My Son

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Zenonia
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Regret remembers Chael and all the good and bad times they'd shared together as a family. A series of oneshots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the first two games, and I never got to complete the third. At the time of this work's creation, I'm still relatively close to the beginning of Zenonia 4. Some events depicted here will be of my own imagination and not entirely if at all accurate to canon.  
> And because I haven't played Zenonia 3 in forever, I probably got some names and/or character roles wrong. So feel free to comment any corrections on those- or just comment in general!(^_^)

Regret's footsteps crunched against the fallen leaves, still lightly frosted from the winter that'd ended only a couple weeks before. Other than that, it was mostly silent.

Hovering over his shoulder, Runa softly hummed a song they'd made up together many years ago. It was an upbeat tune with an uplifting melody; perfect against the almost ominous silence of the forested path. But Regret barely heard it at all over the sound of his blood pumping through his body. 

_"Someone left a baby out there in front of the old statue! "_

Even though it was spring now, it was still cold out. No mere babe could survive for very long in this chill. 

 _And the_ nerve _! Only a truly heartless person would ever abandon something so precious as a child!_

If it weren't for his concern for said child, Regret probably would've gone to hunt down whoever left it. But he always had a soft spot for children, and knew better than to let his anger get ahold of him. Besides, there was a reason Amary's mother had sent for him instead of just grabbing the child herself.

The young warrior paused, his sensitive ears picking up on something. A faint cry. They were getting close. 

"Runa, come on!"

He began running.

"H-hey! Regret! Wait for meee!"

She followed behind him as fast as she could, just barely able to keep up. 

Regret broke through the trees and looked around as the loud cries of an abandoned baby made his ears uncomfortable. Where-?

Ah. There.

At the base of the statue, in a worn wicker basket and swaddled in a red blanket was a baby boy. 

His face was a bright red as tears streamed down his chubby little cheeks, and his tiny hands, balled into fists, waved. 

Instantly, Regret felt attached to him. 

The man picked him up from the basket and held him close to his chest. Runa was silent. 

"Sshhhh...you'll be alright now, little one...it's okay..." Regret murmurred, rubbing a hand along the baby's backside, up and down. Slowly, the child quieted and opened his eyes. They were a bright and vibrant red, much like his own. He looked so similar- it was almost as if someone up there  _wanted_ him to...

With a smile, Regret turned back to the forest. 

"Runa?" 

The albino fairy fluttered. 

"Hm?"

"I need you to ask Amary's parents if they'd be willing to help set up another room." 

Runa nodded her head, bobbing up and down to make sure her companion understood.

"Gotcha. I'll be waiting for you at the house then!" 

She took off, darting away like a tiny bird. 

Regret hummed and began slowly walking back the way he came, pondering.

"I wonder what I should name you..." 

He felt the weight in his arms grow a little heavier, and heard a soft, tiny snore. His little son had fallen asleep. 

"I think...yeah...Chael sounds like a fitting name. Chael it is." 

They were almost home. Already, Regret could see Runa and their friends coming to the front door.

"Welcome home, Chael."


End file.
